Of Books and Tea
by Savage Valentine
Summary: A little slow in the beginning, and then it gets all romantic-like. Don't bother too much about the water or paper issues, because there are books and there are pet fish involved. KnivesOC. VashMeryl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

She was used to seeing them sometimes. Milly had a baby girl, so she came in often looking for new children's books. Meryl would come in with her most often, and sometimes Vash would come. She knew them by name and knew how they liked their coffees.

But this is the first time that _he_ has come with them. She knew Vash had a brother, but she has never seen him before. She doesn't know his name, and he doesn't order anything, and he doesn't even look at her. He came and read quietly until he left.

She is curious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It's been three weeks, and he's appeared again. She doesn't want to seem nosy, but it would be nice to know his name. She takes everyone else their coffee- he doesn't drink anything, just sits there and reads until they decide to leave. Before then, though, she accidently drops a customer's drink. Vash is the first to come and help her. He gets her a rag to clean up the spilled mess. She starts to pick up the pieces of cup when she feels a burning on the back of her neck. When she turns, he is glaring at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It is his fifth time coming here, and he still hasn't looked at her except for that one time. She has learned it might be better that way; he has a piercing stare to anyone who annoys him while he's reading. She knows the feeling. She loves books, which is why she works here, but she doesn't like it when people talk to her when she's in the middle of a good science-fiction or mystery.

Today is a little different: he orders tea. With honey, not sugar. She brings it to him and he doesn't look at her. She sighs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As far as he's concerned, she doesn't exist. Or barely does, anyway. He didn't notice her the first time, saw her as a klutz the second, and the fifth time she didn't put enough honey in the tea. Now he sees her as a bit of a pest. She doesn't have anything better to do with her life than stand behind her counter and stare.

It's afternoon, but she isn't behind her counter making or serving drinks. Instead, when they come, she is reading, like everyone else. He's never seen her so oblivious to everything around her, even his stare.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

There is a bit of familiarity now, as he finds with humans; a pattern, so to say. She recognizes them, and has their drinks ready when they come over to the café, even his tea, now with enough honey. She still doesn't know his name though, and he knows it bothers her. She thinks about it often as she thinks about how she knows everyone else who frequents the bookstore's café. He hates to admit it, but he does appreciate her separateness from other humans. She is nosy, but keeps it to herself.

"My name is Knives." He tells her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It's her day off again, or maybe just not her shift. He sees her poking through the shelves before he goes off to find a book to read during his regular torture session of being surrounded by insects. He forgets about her temporarily until he sees her reading the same book he was looking for. It's the last copy until the next shipment. She sees him and asks if he would like to read it. He doesn't say anything but she quickly puts the book back on the shelf and slips off.

He takes the book and silently thanks her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

He came alone. She thought perhaps Vash or Milly would follow short behind, but he came completely by himself. It's been almost two months since she first saw him, but it's the first time she's seen him without his brother. It's awkward when she brings him his tea because she isn't bringing over any coffee. She can't help but to notice how relaxed he looks in the chair, a book in one hand and the tea in the other. He's the kind of man who looks and acts very sophisticated and above everyone else.

She blushed; he complimented her tea.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

She saw him appearing more frequently. After a while, she guessed he now played delivery man because he would not only get his books, but books she thought the others would like that were out of his tastes. Today he's spent an unusual amount of time waiting in line to buy them. She gestures to him and he comes to her.

"Y-You can buy those here, with your t-tea, if you like." She rings up the books and tea. She expects he means a quiet thank you, because his gaze isn't burning her neck.

"Thank you, Joan." He says quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

It is now beyond familiarity. She knows things about him, as far as a waitress can know about her customer. He comes on Saturdays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. He likes his tea hot, brewed exactly five minutes, with two spoons of honey, not sugar. He brings a book, she brings him tea, and he'll spend an hour sipping and reading.

But she's also noticed that in the hour he spends drinking his tea, he reads an entire novel cover to cover. It's not skimming- he actually reads that fast. Sometimes he'll bring two books, and read them both in the hour.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

He knows more about her than he'd care to admit. He can read her thoughts, and so knows more about her than she knows about him. Sometimes it's more interesting than what he reads. She came with part of the crowd that moved in after the well, lives alone in an apartment three blocks away, and thinks herself as fat, though she wears a size six. The obsession with her weight is the most common thought, and it annoys him because he thinks she's far too skinny to be healthy.

But of course, he's not concerned about the human's health.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

She wants to say it's been… six months since he first became a regular. So regular, in fact, she sets her watch by him. But lately she can't help but to notice that Knives is a very handsome man. He is tall, tanned slightly, and has deep blue eyes. He is healthy; sometimes she can see the muscles beneath his shirt. Fit. And she can't help but to read the titles of his current book. A lot of them she has read before, and some she's been meaning to read.

She wonders if she should talk to him. Maybe tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

He doesn't like to tell people how he's feeling, unless he's very upset with that particular person. But he's never had quite an odd feeling like this before. It's not uplifting, or disheartening, but neutral. He feels contentment, but at the same time maybe a little longing for something he's never had before. He started noticing it first when he called Joan by her name. He's never done that before. It's odd, but it brings him a little comfort, as odd as receiving comfort from a human is. But he doesn't say it.

Unfortunately, he doesn't need to tell Vash.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Vash sees it and knows it before Knives does. And it makes him want to act. It has been one hundred and thirty years, and Knives has a crush. He couldn't believe it at first, but Knives has been spending more time at the bookstore lately, and at some point there won't be a book left he hasn't read. Vash didn't truly know how deep these feelings ran, however, until Knives slipped out that he liked the tea. For Knives, that was a confession of obsession. Meryl has warned him, but he has an idea he won't let go of.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Vash has many skills; Knives admits this. He also admits that most of those skills involve causing chaos. In said chaos, things never go well for anyone, especially Knives. Generally, the chaos ends with Knives in a foul mood.

Joan was startled when Vash came up to her. He looked happy.

"Knives wants to know if you'll go out with him Friday." It was abrupt and straightforward.

"Uh- sure?" She doesn't know what else to say. She feels as if she's in a state of shock.

But her shock wasn't anything compared to Knives' when he found out that night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Knives doesn't get nervous, but Joan does. She gets nervous easily. And the more nervous she feels, the worse her stuttering is. Knives seemed annoyed throughout dinner, and any conversation she tried starting ended with her mumbling to herself. Her face was hot with embarrassment.

Knives hardly knows what a date is for. He's never had one, or bothered with them until two days ago when his brother asked her. He's mad because the feeling he can't name won't go away. Her mind is desperately seeking their solution, but he can't decide if he wants to solve it or not.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

He's decided what he wants to do, but he doesn't figure it out until after the date. Fortunately it's a book day. Joan doesn't look at him when she brings him his tea. There is still the familiarity, but this feeling is more than that. He's starting to get used to it. It leaves a bubble of warmth whenever he sees her. She's a lovely enough human, but has no taste for things others put so much value into. Her hair is messy in just a way that fits her.

He won't say it, but he likes that a lot.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

She's not just embarrassed, she's humiliated. Now more than ever her mind is certain he won't have any interest in dating her. But that's her life's story, and she's used to it. Just another let down.

Still, she'll catch him staring at her sometimes when he comes in, and when he does her heart skips a beat. His eyes have a soft gaze when he's not mad. It's cute, she thinks. She wished she had a longing gaze, but only blue eyed girls got any romance. How many hazel-eyed girls are used in cheesy romantic novels? And she's fat, too.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

It annoys Knives when Joan starts thinking she's fat. He knows humans have a talent to pressure anyone different to become part of a crowd. Personally, he's never understood why girls like starving themselves. It's unhealthy. He's never liked women for that. Joan is a different kind of woman.

Suddenly he doesn't care that Vash will never let him live it down. He asks her to go to dinner with him. It takes a bit of convincing it's not a joke, but she finally agrees. When he leaves, she can't stop smiling. She knows exactly what she wants to wear.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Knives tries to be friendlier tonight, and to some extent he succeeds. But he doesn't know what to talk about, and he doesn't know _anything_ about treating a lady on a date. Fortunately, Joan picks up on this and compensates. She isn't a great speaker, but she can be polite, and slowly they both come out of their shells. It takes a while before she's comfortable in front of him to speak normally, but Knives has his wall up. He's peeking over the edge, though, and examining this new territory he's never experienced before.

He'd rather be in a gunfight.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Knives admits it, at the very end, when he walks her home. He _does not_ date, and he doesn't know how. He knows how it works in stories, and in movies, but he's never had any first hand experience. There are the basics: conversation, wit, manners, charm, but he suspects it's a little deeper than that. How does the female mind work? Why is it so easy to make them cry or get angry?

Joan laughs because it's true. She doesn't quite understand, either, but she knows what she likes, and she really appreciated tonight. Tonight they had a conversation.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Joan feels high. She hasn't been so giddy since she graduated high school. There was a lot of promise, and Knives had given her a real second chance. Best of all, she managed to not completely blow it. In the end, he came out and told her something personal. She doesn't fully realize how close Knives considered her to tell her such a thing, though.

He feels the embrace of the warmth, filling him and pleasing him. Such a sensation was one he could get used to. He didn't like pain. But this, he likes.

He likes it a lot.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

They've been spending more time together. It's a mutual feeling; both appreciate the company.

As they spend more time together, talking, a few facts rise to the surface. They've read many of the same books, are both interested in art, and both have very sensitive emotions. Joan expresses hers freely; Knives still holds up a wall. But she's seen moments where he's gone soft, or he admits something he wouldn't tell anyone else. Joan doesn't know, but he is a lot closer to her than he is to anyone else, even his brother and sisters.

It's almost intimidating to him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

She now feels comfortable enough to tease him. She tells him he is precise, like a computer. Everything he does is calculated; he doesn't act on impulse.

On the contrary, Knives was very emotional; he just worked in a manner that seemed automatic. For each feeling he had a reaction. He lashed out with anger; he grew cold and quiet with annoyance; he withdrew from everything when he was upset.

But this time he was being calculative. He didn't have a name for this feeling, so he treaded carefully. There was no correct response he knew of. He was wary.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Just when he thinks he has it figured out, a new card is thrown into the deck. It was not her fault; she just had a sudden impulse.

It was late; the date had run a little longer than planned. They were close walking home. If he had known better, he would have been holding her hand. The feeling was there, content but still needing something. They reached her apartment and she paused in front of her door. It was different, and his eyes widened a bit. Suddenly she reached up and kissed him. It was unexpected.

But not unwanted.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Vash is shocked. He is watching with his own eyes, but he is shocked. It is what he wanted, but he never expected to get it. Knives is being kinder to a human, and falling in love at that! He didn't expect it to be so serious, but Knives was a serious guy.

Meryl is asleep; Milly is reading to her daughter; Vash is washing the dishes. The household had learned early you do _not_ ask Knives about or mention his relationship. But tonight Vash is tempted to do something, because tonight he has traces of lipstick on his mouth.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Knives is learning quickly, and understanding more about what a woman wants and how she feels. Part of it he is thankful to his telekinesis, but another part is he is talking to her and listening. Sharing. It's odd how the relationship works, he muses late one afternoon while dozing in his room. It wasn't anything at all like the little bit he had imagined. He's grinding, but Joan is considerate. It's taking a long time, but slowly his wall is being breached.

He hasn't had to share anything since he shared a room with Vash when they were kids.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Joan's older sister called. She's having her fourth baby. Joan stares off into space as she wipes the counters. Of course she's glad she's becoming an aunt _again_. But with every new child came the nagging questions. When Knives comes, he knows her well enough that he doesn't need to read her mind. He can read her face.

He asks what is wrong.

So Joan takes her break and sits with him, and tells him about her sister and her husband. Knives listens, but doesn't fully understand; he didn't have parents to nag him, and Vash knew better than to annoy him about his girlfriend.

----------

Sigh… and I had such a streak too… sorry folks, this is 105 words, but I simply can't cut it down any more without ruining the chapter. Well, 26 chapters are better than my last record: none.

And while I'm leaving this note: THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!! I LAAHVE YOU! And sorry about all the errors, like tense. I'm not used to writing in present tense, so I might revert to my old ways sometimes before I correct myself. Just bear with me, and the story will come to a satisfying conclusion (eventually)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Since Milly left the construction work to have her baby, Vash and Knives had replaced her. Vash worked because Meryl threatened to kick him out on the street if he didn't start pulling his weight with rent, and Knives joined because Vash wouldn't shut up until he did. That and it was either work or stay in the house with the women all day.

Knives liked working with his hands and building houses. It's not something he generally does- building to help mankind, but an odd thought has been creeping into his mind lately.

Joan has been thinking about moving.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

It annoys Knives that they've been together a while now, but he still can't put a name to this feeling. Joan doesn't seem to be having the same trouble he is: women seem to flow with their emotions with little thought. He would be as accepting if he knew what it was.

But one night Joan startlingly gave him the answer. It was a lovely night and a lovely dinner, and on the way home he held her hand. It was cold in the desert night; he offered his coat. He finally mastered the art of dating.

"I love you."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

He's never felt so relieved. It's as if a great weight has been taken off his shoulders. This feeling, this warmth, was love. He choked when Joan uttered those words, unable to respond, but now he felt so happy he could have shouted it out. He didn't, of course.

Instead he went home in a bit of a daze, and without a word to anyone went up to his room and sat on his bed. There's no expression to be seen; just thoughtfulness. No one has ever said those words since Rem, but Rem said them because she was motherly.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

The main difference between men and women is the way they handle situations. Knives has found Joan to be amazing because she can handle many different conflicts at once, and come out with adequate results. Results enough to keep her content the way she is.

But Knives is a man, and men do not share this talent. It is a talent meant for mothers, so they can take care of themselves and their offspring. Men have evolved without it, so they can only handle one conflict at a time, and are not satisfied until the outcome is complete and perfect.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Knives has been distracted lately, ever since Joan revealed to him his own feelings. But what he thought would release him has confined him, and he has a very difficult decision to make. It is between his pride and selfishness and his love for Joan's happiness.

On the one hand, it has taken more than a century to find Joan and happiness. On the other he knows if he doesn't tell her the truth he'll cause her great pain and suffering. It's not something he can find in a book, or go and ask advice… If he'd ask for advice.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

He watches Vash and Meryl, hoping something in their relationship could offer some clue or solution. It's driving him mad because his mind won't let it rest. How could a human be so accepting of their kind to the point where she would be willing to spend the rest of her life with him? He wonders why she puts aside the thought of the gap between the two species. Human and Plant.

Spider and butterfly.

He hasn't forgotten or ignored the fact- he has simply put it aside for now. Nothing has changed, or so he would like to think.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Joan is afraid now that she has somehow managed to screw up another relationship by losing herself in the moment. But at the time the moment seemed so perfect. She didn't know Knives would get so upset. He comes in, but she feels something different. Or maybe it is all in her head? No, she doesn't think so. She wishes she would remember men don't think like women. She is clingy, emotional, sometimes naggy, and worst of all she always gets ahead of herself. She did not stop to think maybe Knives did not think so seriously about their relationship.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Knives is now even more hassled; his inability to decide is starting to come between Joan and him. She has been quieter; and is starting to stutter again. He has tried to cheer her up and let her know he still loves her. He even told her he does. He has told her she is the most important person in his life.

But how does one go about telling his lady that he is not human? That not three years ago he was completely bent on making her species extinct? At home he has grown uneasy and easy to anger.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

He has decided that love is not as painless an emotion as he thought it was. He sees things now, not the way he used to but the way others used to see him. His hands are stained with blood; so much so he can never wash them and redeem himself for her. How could he hold her so tenderly with these bloody hands? They were hands that probably killed more than a few of her relatives or loved ones? His ears have rung with the sound of mortal cries; his eyes have danced upon the dark light of chaos.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

For the first time since he was a child he cries. He cries because he knows his love for Joan overpowers his selfish desires. Because of this he wants to let her go for her own sake. Better she be alone than with him, a murderer. No, worse. A genocide.

She cries for the hundredth time it seems. She cries because she is losing the man she loves and she doesn't know why or how to get him back. Hot tears pour down her cheeks as she tries to console herself in her empty apartment, void of any comforting touch.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Milly can no longer keep silent. She has stayed out of the way for her daughter's sake (the daughter who looks so much like the father) but now she can't keep silent anymore. She sees Knives' dilemma and knows which of two ways it could go. She's seen it before between Vash and Meryl, but their love was unstoppable and Vash was not afraid to speak of his feelings.

Knives is stubborn, but one night Milly holds her breath as she trespasses into unknown territory and confronts Knives about it. In twenty minutes she has given her piece of mind.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

It is the first time in a while, but after Milly's outburst Knives feels very stupid. So stupid, in fact, that he lets go of his own troubles and opens his mind to Joan's. Immediately he is overwhelmed with doubt and sadness. He has been so caught up with himself he has caused the very problem he was trying to prevent! Now he sits, feeling like the ass he is.

He finds only one conclusion, but he must work quickly while Joan is still awake. He grabs his coat and races out the door, missing Milly's triumphant and victorious smile.


	40. Chapter 40

CH 40:

Knives knows one predictable fact about women: when in doubt, bring chocolate. This was especially so since Joan was so upset. He goes to the all-night convenience store and buys two of the largest candy bars he can find.

Joan is shocked when Knives arrives at her door, looking more than sorry and holding two giant bars of chocolate. She does not want to see him, or for him to see her. Knives is insistent. He tells her that she means everything to him, and if he had realized what he was doing to her sooner he would have changed.


	41. Chapter 41

**CH 41**

She's relieved now. It was nothing about her, only Knives being… well, Knives. He makes her laugh to cheer her up, and tenderly wipes the tears from her cheeks. He tells her he has been thinking, and he has something very serious on his mind and he's afraid it might hurt her. Joan doesn't mind; Knives has told her he used to be an outlaw of some sort, and she has seen him handle a gun a few times on a shooting range. Men like that always have trouble following them. She tells him not to worry; she loves him.


	42. Chapter 42

**CH 42**

Knives takes a breath. He takes another. This is what love is. It is holding this wonderful woman in his arms. She is begging him to get whatever it is off his chest, that she will understand and be there for him always. He runs a hand through her hair; it is thick and soft. She is nuzzling his neck, send feelings through his body he's still not quite used to. If only she had some idea of what he was thinking right now and all the secrets he holds. One last breath. He asks her if she is sure.


	43. Chapter 43

**CH 43**

He tells her… not the whole truth, but enough of it. It takes a moment to sink in before Joan realizes he's not joking. She grows silent, though she still holds him tightly. Her mind doesn't even try to reorganize itself. Instead, it sends out brief clips of thought.

_I can feel his heart beat, but it's not a human heartbeat._ It is not so different- it's only a little faster than a human's. His hands are still calloused from months of construction work, and still hold her so lovingly, but they aren't human hands. And Knives is still Knives.


	44. Chapter 44

**CH 44**

She tells him she is unsure. She's never dated outside her species before, and it's different.

"Can you really read my mind? What am I thinking about right now?" It's curiosity; for once she can't stop herself from being too nosy. He doesn't mind.

"You're wondering if I ever tried to…" _Read your mind while you were undressing. _He blushes. "No! No." He clears his throat. The thought has never even crossed his mind, though he is perfectly capable of doing it. He has too much respect for her. She blushes and giggles.

She's found a new game she enjoys.


	45. Chapter 45

**CH 45**

Joan is taking it better than Knives thought she would, but he is afraid it's just initial shock, and tomorrow it will sink in. Until then, she's being easily amused about quizzing him.

"You were born before the Big Fall?"

"Yes."

"You're from Earth?"

"No. I was born on a SEEDs ship about a year before the Big Fall."

"What happened?" He pauses for a moment.

"There was a crew member there. He programmed all the ships to crash, except one. There was another- Rem- who was able to override it, but the ship she was on was still destroyed."


	46. Chapter 46

**CH 46**

She falls asleep sometime later, but before she does she tells Knives he is welcome to stay. He knows what she means, but he still opts to sleep on her couch. It's still too strange and foreign an idea to share a bed with a woman. He doesn't immediately fall asleep; he spends some time thinking and watching Joan's goldfish swim in circles. His mind goes back to his brother's relationship; Meryl was able to accept Vash, so he hopes Joan can accept him. Then again, Vash is just that kind of guy. Knives has never considered himself so lucky.


	47. Chapter 47

**CH 47**

Vash and Meryl get home late, but Knives isn't back yet. Milly wonders if everything is alright, but there aren't any explosions or blood-curdling screams so that's a good sign. Meryl is the first to notice the absence. Milly tells them Knives went out to see Joan, and that is that. By now everyone knew about Knives. No one attempted to guess why Knives did half the things he did, but as long as no one died or got hurt they didn't interfere. They go to bed sometime later.

Knives still isn't back when Vash wakes up the next morning.


	48. Chapter 48

**CH 48**

Knives is slow to wake up, but between bouts of dozing and semi-wakefulness he hears Joan get up, take a shower, and start breakfast. She is planning a pleasant breakfast for two: eggs, bacon, and toast with jam. Coffee for her, tea for him. He opens his eyes and stretches. For a second he forgets that he is sleeping on Joan's couch and makes to roll over. Fortunately the floor is carpeted. Joan is in the back room and doesn't hear him. He steals up behind her and wraps his arms around her middle.

"I like orange marmalade." He answers.


	49. Chapter 49

**CH49**

Now that he didn't need to hide it so much, he is more free with answering her unsaid questions. He's getting a little touchy though, but it has nothing to do with Joan. The breakfast is lovely, and he enjoys it. Only, being a guy, he wants to make his woman happy, even if it means sacrificing his own happiness. Still, he finds it hard to resist the urge to go home. Staying over night at Joan's house was not what he had planned the night before. He's still too much of a bachelor, and still requires his familiar toothbrush.

----------

Yeah, sorry only one chapter this week but I'm going through and tweaking chapters 50+ to make them a little better. Thanks for reviews and support, especially Jazzy Uchiha, who reminded me to update today.


	50. Chapter 50

**CH 50**

Now that Knives has left, Joan is alone and there's nothing to distract her from thinking about what Knives had said. It's shocking, and she's a little scared. Knives has opened up to her. He has told her something he's probably only told… no one, only, would Meryl know? After all, she is dating Vash.

But it's scary. Knives has left himself bare before her, exposing a part of him that's only for her. Did he really think he could trust her that much? She told him she loved him, but she isn't ready. Did he love her that much?


	51. Chapter 51

**CH 51**

She wonders now, now that she knows his secret. She wonders how it will affect their relationship in the long run, and decides this is the opportunity.

"Did he remember?" She asks Vash.

"Nope."

"Thought so." So it didn't help after all.

"Of course I remembered!! How could I forget?" Knives pauses a moment and stares at Joan. He is wearing the new thomas-leather jacket she just gave him. "It's- an anniversary."

"Of what?" She wants to laugh. Another pause by Knives.

"Of… the day we met. I didn't forget."

"Sure. So where's my present?"

"It's… lost in the mail."


	52. Chapter 52

**CH 52**

Knives stares at the piece of metal in his hand. It's small, less than a few grams. But it felt bigger than that.

"It is just a key…" A key. _The_ key. The key to Joan's apartment. The key that would allow him to go there whenever he pleased, look at her stuff whenever he pleased, have access to her home even if it was the middle of the night. It is just a key. All it means is that Joan trusts him to be part of her life without taking advantage of her trust.

It doesn't mean a thing.


	53. Chapter 53

**CH 53**

Joan's invited him over for dinner. _For dinner_. She cooks, and tonight she's cooking a special dinner for him. He's ordered flowers for the occasion (he's been meaning to make a garden, but so far has not) and they are delivered to the door of a slightly surprised Joan. They do add a nice touch to the room, though.

Knives loves it. He loves dinner, he loves Joan, and he especially loves tonight. She's the most wonderful woman he's ever met, and he doesn't know how he lived before her. Joan is beautiful, smart, kind…

He doesn't go home tonight.


	54. Chapter 54

**CH 54**

Knives stares at the ceiling even though he can't see it in the dark. He tried to sleep, but woke up and became fully aware of the warm mass beside him. He reminds himself they haven't done anything… yet… but that does not change the fact that her body is close to his, so warm in the freezing desert night that he wants that warmth. He can't sleep because he knows she's there, that they're in the same bed, and that this is something she did so willingly without him having to ask.

And then there's the fact she kicks.


	55. Chapter 55

**CH 55 **

Joan tries to go back to sleep, but she hasn't slept in the same bed with anyone since her last boyfriend in college. He was very possessive, and over the night he would steal the covers and spread out so his arms and legs took up most of the bed space and she was pushed close to the edge. Knives is very different from this. In fact, he seems to curl up into a little ball. She gets a glass of water. When she comes back, his eyes are closed tightly. She wonders what he is dreaming about.

-----

Sorry for the delay folks but in case you haven't noticed SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE SUMMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That and my video teacher is seriously considering putting my videos in the video yearbook this year D BOOYAH!!!

Oh and by the way I'm stretching for more ideas for these two, so suggestions are welcome. I'm thinking like date ideas, thoughts to have these two ponder about each other, or some strain of being in a relationship with a person (honestly I've never had one, so these kinds of ideas are very welcome!)


	56. Chapter 56

**CH 56**

They consider it; they talk about it; they plan for if it happens. But both of them know it is bound to happen eventually. They're closer. He's staying with her about four nights a week. So why not more? But Knives isn't satisfied, as usual, and is delaying the inevitable. Joan smiles and bears it, knowing Knives will do it when he knows the time is right.

Knives is sitting in the living room one night. Milly's daughter has grown, and is walking and babbling happily. He watches her play peek-a-boo with her mother. He decides then.

He moves in.


	57. Chapter 57

**CH 57**

The townspeople kept silent when Vash brought his brother to stay. They had heard rumors about the man named Knives. Quietly stories were passed around, kept away from the residents of the house. Knives was a boogeyman, a mysterious monster that hid in the protective shadows of the Stampede.

And then he came into the light. At first, he had been treated indifferently but respectfully. When he worked with the construction crew they learned he could be relied on; he never said he could do anything he couldn't, and always completed each job he said he would. He became accepted.


	58. Chapter 58

**CH 58**

But that didn't mean outside of work people liked him. He didn't go out much, was never seen at the bar, never participated in town activities. He stood aloof to the rest of the world.

Joan was a sweet girl. Clumsy, but smart and sweet and well-liked among her older peers. She showed a lot of promise with her life with a mind like that, but she didn't seem interested in going anywhere. Sometimes her boss or her landlord would ask her, 'What are you waiting for?' She would smile and serve coffee. They wondered if she knew the answer.


	59. Chapter 59

**CH 59**

Then there they were. No one knows how it happened. One day they were indifferent, the next he was moving into her apartment. Now they're together, and they're both happy, though he's still apathetic to the rest of the town, and she still serves tea and coffee. The town says things about them because gossip is the blood in the small town's veins.

Life goes on, and now they have a place in it with each other. When Joan is promoted to daytime manager the town shifts and pulses with a burst of life. It's a small town, after all.


	60. Chapter 60

**CH 60 **

Knives has everything planned for tonight. He has reservations at Joan's favorite restaurant in place, a bottle of Chianti, candles, and music.

Joan gets home from her first day as manager. She knows Knives plans to celebrate, though to her it's barely anything but an excuse to dump more work on her with barely any more pay. When she hears about the reservations, though, work melts away and all she knows is the company of the man she loves. He accepts nothing less than perfection, so she expects that he has set up everything to suit her. And he has.


	61. Chapter 61

**CH 61 **

She hasn't figured out why, but he dotes on her endlessly. He knows what she likes, and gives it to her as often as possible. She's asked him before, late at night, belly-to-belly _so close_ yet so separated, and he tells her because she deserves it. She's beautiful, his angel, his beautiful angelic goddess. A little possessive, yes, but she's not minding the attention. No one's ever paid this much attention to her. No one's ever cared about her this much.

Dinner passes by in dreamy bliss. She hardly notices the food or the atmosphere, but only Knives. Her boyfriend.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Later that night, at home, they snuggle closer together on the couch. The Chianti is open, the candles lit, and the music plays softly in the background.

"Wanna dance?" She's had too much to drink.

"Huh?"

"I like this song." She pulls him up. "Don't tell me you went through all this and you don't know how to dance?"

"You're drunk."

"That's not an excuse. Dance with me." She takes a few unsteady, twirling steps. He can't help but to blush.

"I, uh, but I-"

She puts a finger to his lips and leans her weight against him. "No buts."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"For a person who's older than civilization you're really pathetic."

"The occasion never came up-"

"Well how about now?"

"No better time to learn."

She sighs and looks up at Knives. Somehow she can't help but smile. Maybe it's the alcohol, or maybe it's the situation they're in. She collapses on the couch and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Look, it's not hard. And you've got a way better first partner than I did."

He sits beside her. "Do tell."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine. If you can go through one song without tripping over yourself, I'll tell you."

----------

Hey folks. Hope you're enjoying the summer and had a nice fourth of July. I'm heading on vacation for a few weeks, only coming back for one night on the 28th, so I'm going to post up a few chapters on Friday to make up for the long break.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

"I think you're drunk enough, but it's not helping your step."

He tips the last of the Chianti into their wineglasses anyway. "You know, this is not how I wanted to spend our evening."

"Oh? How was it supposed to be spent?"

"Not on dance lessons!" He laughs. "Of course, you're not so bad a teacher."

"I'm only good because you're so terrible."

"You're a good dancer! You're a good dancer and you're beautiful and I love you." He nuzzles her perfume-laced neck.

"Really?" 

"Really."

It was quiet a few moments.

"You know, I'm not stopping you from going on."


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Knives is a guy. He's trainable, but he's still just a guy. Joan is so used to his usually calm presence that she forgets how he can be sometimes. And when he comes home from work, irritated and cursing, she does what any innocent girlfriend would do. But the dragon is in a dark mood, and looking for a way to expel pent up frustration. The raise their voices, argue, say things they'll regret later, and without meaning to he's made her run away crying into the living room. But he's a guy, and that means he's won the fight.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Of course, Joan has a trick up her sleeve. Once she has calmed herself down she waits until dinner for round two. They start off again with raised voices, but Joan has a strategy Knives doesn't expect.

She locks her legs and looks at his eyes when he talks. She begins waving her hand and shaking her head.

"No, no, you're right. You're absolutely right. What was I thinking?"

At the end she turns and takes three steps. Then she pauses, turns, and looks back at Knives.

"Well, thank you for gracing this humble spider with your presence."

He laughs.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Knives is pacing between the dining room and kitchen. Humble spider… hmph! Yes, that's what that woman was, a spider. A disgusting, lowly spider that had caught him in her web.

No. God damn it no. That spider was the most beautiful person he had ever known.

What the hell was she thinking when she disturbed you?

She was just trying to help me since I had a bad day and I yelled at her.

She didn't have the right to come and bother you when you. He grabs his hair in aggravation.

That night he sleeps on the couch.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

"Women are mental terrorists."

Vash stares at his brother. "You two got in a fight?"

Knives simply glares. He is still steaming from the comment. "It didn't mean anything at first. Then I thought about it. Now I can't let it go."

"You never let anything go." Any other time that comment might have earned him a punch in the gut, but Knives' mind is preoccupied.

"Why couldn't she have just left me alone?"

"Women like to express their feelings. It makes them feel better." 

Knives doesn't respond.

Vash laughs. "Don't worry, Meryl does the exact same thing to me!"

-----

First, big mucho gracias to Jazzy Uchiha, who posted these chapters while I was on vacation. I don't know what I did to deserve such a loyalty, but I am very grateful for her, so before anyone leaves here please say thank you to Jazzy. Secondly, I'm a little behind on drabbles (having run out of things to do with this couple) and I might be wrapping this story up. Don't worry; I plan for a nice, happy ending. If anyone has any suggestions, situations, or something they wish to see in this story, speak now or forever hold your peace. But I guess if I do miss anything, I could always come up with a sequel… no promises, cause I think a lot of sequels ruin a good story, but maybe if I get enough inspiration I might do something with a couple of oneshots.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

They made the announcement casually, but what happened immediately afterwards was anything but. There was a party; everyone was invited. Beer flowed, songs played, and everyone was so happy.

"What the hell took you so long?"

Knives smiled at his brother across the room. Vash smiled back drunkenly. Knives looked back to Joan, who was playing with Milly's toddler who was babbling a mix of simple words and silly sounds. Joan smiled at him, and the child held her arms up. Knives picked her up and cradled her. And why not be happy tonight?

Vash and Meryl were getting married.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"I'm so happy for them."

"I am too."

They're both supposed to be asleep, but they aren't.

"Joan?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"… Vash and I signed a contract today. We're going to be building a new housing division."

"Oh."

"It's a big project. Fifty houses."

"That's great."

"I just wanted you to know. We're going to be busy for the next year or two."

"Of course."

"Is that ok?" 

"It's your job, isn't it?"

He kisses her behind the ear. "That's not a good reason."

"I'm happy for you. I'm just tired."

He kisses her again, on the lips.

"Good night."


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Knives works most of the time now, leaving her with a lot of free time. She doesn't complain though; her father worked a lot. She, Milly, and Meryl meet a day or two a week for lunch. They are 'The Girls' according to 'The Brothers'. They are the girls who wedged themselves into the hearts of their men.

She's bored, though. Her job's hit a rut, her boyfriend is constantly working, and she's been out of school for a few years now.

"I'm too young to be having a crisis." She tells herself one day. "I've got to do something."


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

"Uh, what was that?" Knives doesn't get stressed, but he does get annoyed when he's being pressured by the city council to do _his_ job _their_ way. Joan rubs his shoulders; instantly the burden is lifted.

"I'm drawing a graphic novel."

"That's wonderful! What's it about?"

She sticks out her tongue. "Read my mind if you want to know so badly."

He rubs his chin a moment, but with her permission seeks out the answer. "A circus?"

"A mysterious circus that terrifies and excites its audience before disappearing with one of its spectators…"

He laughs. "You need to get out more!"

-----

Feel lucky you got these chapters this week. The site was having a fit trying to get these chapters up for some reason.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

"It has been a trying time for all of us, but I am proud to announce that the first house in New Demitri is finished!"

The crew and surrounding onlookers cheer. Joan is in the audience; a pleasant surprise for Knives. She and Knives share a lunch she made, and he tells her he'll be late tonight.

"One down, forty-nine to go."

And she has to work on her novel, too. The plot thickens as her creative juices burn like fire. It's a kind of high for her. That night she wonders if maybe they shouldn't celebrate their recent success…


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

"I am utterly exhausted." Joan massages his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You work hard all day and when you come home you want to rest."

"You're taking this easy." She gives a smile.

"I love you, Knives. But I'm not so much in love I'm blind to reality. We've got jobs and bills to pay and this isn't a romance novel."

He takes her hand in his and their fingers entwine. "I want to make it one. For you. Just give me a little time. I want to make you so happy."

"I already am, Knives. I already am."


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

A dozen houses later he comes home early. He finds her on the couch, staring at George the goldfish and… a new friend?

"I was thinking. He's been so alone. There were more but… I thought he might be tired of being so lonely and so I went out and got him a friend." She looks up at him with her big forest-y eyes. "He looks happier, don'tcha think?"

"Yes he does." He entwines his fingers with hers and kisses her knuckles. She turns and kisses him deeply. They break away only for air.

He carries her to the bedroom.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Joan visits Knives during her lunch break. He's working hard, and there's something about him that makes her heart pound. He smiles at her warmly, passionately. Or is that all in her head? She's so much in love she can't tell.

"So, what number is that?" She asks. He pulls out a towel and wipes sweat from his forehead.

"That's number seventeen."

"Seventeen. I like that one."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

She gives him a bottle of water and tells him to take it easy before going back to her job. Knives watches her go.

He looks back at house seventeen.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Vash and Meryl share their first kiss as a wedded couple, and the chapel is an uproar of good cheer. People rush to give their congratulations after the ceremony, and there is still the reception. But it's a small reception. Both parties have small families. All of the chaos is from the uninvited guests. _Mrs. Humanoid Typhoon_! _Vash the Stampede… Married_! Meryl smiles a smile that scares off any competition for her man.

"They're so happy. We're happy, too."

They steal a quick kiss on the chapel, too.

-----

Sorry for one chapter this week, but school's started again and I got so caught up in my summer mourning that I forgot to work on OBaT! Chaos will continue as my week has been booked up and there's no time for writing, but I tried making it up by giving a moment I know all TRIGUN desire, even if they don't admit it- Vash and Meryl's wedding!! HOO-RAH!!


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

"I think it's brilliant. I am in awe."

"You're just saying that."

"No, honestly, it's very good." He wraps his strong arms around her and inhales her wonderful scent, a mix of perfume and coffee beans and paper. Three simple things that he's always smelled, yet now they mean so much more. Those scents together are _her_, who she is: the woman in his arms who he loves and it is a reciprocated love. He gently slides her off his lap to the bed and reaches for a stack of colored pages. _The Harlequin Cap._

"Very good, indeed."


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Knives fingers the velvet box very carefully, as if any wrong movement would shatter it. He's been thinking a lot lately. He's been thinking about Joan, about his brother, about the girls, about work, about the town and life in general. He thinks about Joan.

Earlier they had been sitting together listening to the radio when suddenly, for no reason, Joan clasped her hand on his and gazed into his eyes.

"Honey, we're happy people."

He smiles as he thinks about her smile, the exuberant shine in her eyes. He thinks about how wonderful life with Joan is.

Yes, they are happy people.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

It is later than he would have liked, but it is the only time he can do this without the embarrassment of onlookers. Her stops the car in front of house seventeen; Joan looks out the car window.

"Okay, what's up?" She asks. Knives smiles without meaning to.

"I want to get you something, but I need to know your answer to a question first."

"At the site? What on- A house? You're serious?" He nods; she grins in disbelief. "What for?"

"A dowry, if it suits you."

She freezes. She turns and stares at him.

"Joan, will you marry me?"

----------

Miss me?


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Knives was used to surprise attacks, but he had not had his guard up here, of all places. And it had been so long since he had to fight anyway, and years of living an easy existence made him soft. He struggled to break free of the impending grasp, but failed. He brought his foot up and kicked out in desperation, bringing his foot down hard. An arm wrapped itself around his neck. There was a grunt, and furniture was knocked over.

"Oh my god. Vash…!" Knives choked out. The room grew dim as Knives began to lose the struggle.

"ENGAGEMENT NOOGIE!!!"


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

After telling Vash, Meryl, and Milly about the engagement, she feels obligated to call her own family. Her sister has had her baby, and Joan toys with the idea of taking the spotlight away from her, which would be grossly self-satisfying and she doubted she'd regret it for long. She voices this to Knives.

"So you want your sister to stop getting all the attention by directing it to you?"

"No. I mean, I want to see her be less important for once, but if I tell Mom I'm getting married, all that attention will be turned to _me_." She groans. "It doesn't matter if I just drew a fairly successful graphic novel or that I've met a nice man I love so much or that I have a steady job if I'm not popping out grandbabies."

"Oh dear."

The calls can wait a few more weeks.

* * *

Sigh. My dad says I'm not one to suffer from the stupid, but I am one to suffer from the lazy. Eighteen chapters to go. 


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

The house they bought was fair-sized and quaint. And empty. She looks to him for an explanation. "No furniture?"

"I decided that with the progressive growth rate that I'll be busy for years until it stabilizes. If that's so then you'll be spending more time at home than I will, and therefore I came to the conclusion you should be the one who decides on the furniture and layout." She finds the answer to be so much like him. She laughs.

"So you'll sleep in a room painted pink with frilly pink curtains and bedding?"

"Will you be sleeping with me?"

"I suppose that's part of the fine print of getting married."

He smirks. "Then bring on the frilly curtains."


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

He is confused, and he is sure it isn't just him. Her mother has been in town three hours. _Three hours_.

He wants to shoot something.

He has a new respect for his fiancée, though. He can't imagine how much patience she must have to deal with _this_ for seventeen years. No wonder she could put up with him all those times. This woman makes him look like a peace officer.

"What sort of career is _construction_? That's not even steady work! How do you expect to support a family?"

Knives leans over to Vash. "You're here to make sure _I_ don't give off a bad first impression, right?"

--

I know it's been a while. I have a new idea for a good mystery fic, but I want to finish this one first. We may be in the final chapters now. Heck, I may even end it at 90 chapters. Don't worry, my next fic (knock on wood) won't take so long. Also, in my opinion, THE ENDING TO TRIGUN MANGA SUCKS!! (storms off angrily)


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

He can't understand why her mother wants grandchildren since Joan's sister has had more than enough. He was introduced to all of them, but with all of them running around and screaming his head is pounding and thinking straight has become a far off dream. Why for all that is holy would a woman want to go through childbirth so many times?

"How many are there?"

"Eight. Between one and ten years." Joan sighs. "I have a brother that has three, but he won't be able to get here until the day before the wedding."

"How big is this family!?"

"Don't look at me. I'd be perfectly content with six." She winks and laughs. He eases somewhat. After all, it's not like he's in this alone. He looks over at Vash and smiles.

"LEEEET MEEEE GOOOO!! OWOWOWOWOWOW!!"


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

"Don't you want a better dress than that, dear?"

She sighs. There is simply no impressing her mother, even though _she_ likes the dress and it is already paid for and being fit by her aunt's skillful hands. It's a very plain dress, with only a few sequins and accessories, but what is the point of being weighed down and uncomfortable on what's supposed to be the happiest day of her life? But it's gone too far, she thinks, because she would be content enough to go without the whole ceremony and formality.

"And about this caterer..."

She could go without guests, too.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

"So where are you guys going on your honeymoon?" Vash asks.

Knives smiles. "I bought two first class tickets for a sand cruise through the Falmour Valley."

"Ooh. Class-y!"

"But she doesn't know that yet, and I'm hoping to surprise her. So no blabbing, got it?" Vash makes a zipping motion across his lips. "And no telling that big-mouthed wife of yours. She's more of a gossip than you are." Because he knows she's always wanted this cruise, and he wants to be the one to tell her he has tickets.

"WHAT? I can't lie to Meryl!"

"That's a lie."

"Well, I haven't been able to lie to her since we got married… Wait, are you telling me you think it's okay to lie to Joan?"

Knives looks down. "There are some things she's better off not knowing, don't you think?"

For once, Vash agrees.

* * *

--

(stares inquisitively at 'reader traffic') What... the heck is this...? (cocks head to side) Is this supposed to tell me something...?


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

For the first time in days they have some time alone in the quiet. She makes tea and they sit together and just talk. They talk about his work, her sequel (because, as it turns out, Detective Gauss is a lot more popular than she originally thought), their day. Knives finally found a tie that went with his suit. The caterer called and due to a series of sandstorms the ingredients for the food wouldn't arrive on time. After work she had gone to get the final fitting for her dress with her mother.

"I don't mind her making suggestions, but it's my wedding. Or it's supposed to be. I want it to be mine. I want something to be mine, not hers."

Knives makes a sideways glance. "_Your_ wedding?"

"Yeah. It's always about the bride. Didn't you know that?"

Knives steals up behind her, wraps his arms around her and whispers into her ear, "I am."

"You are? What?"

"Yours."

--

Maybe I should order some wine to go with all this cheese...


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

It's always frightened him somewhat when it gets quiet like this. It drives him insane. This last week has been hectic to say the least, but oh, won't she say _something_ to break this quiet? They've finished fighting. Now for the quiet that follows, when it hits them the full force of the words said (_screamed_) and it's so quiet. They're both furious, but why won't she say something?

She lowers her head and gives a laugh. That wasn't the reaction he'd expected.

"What does this mean, Knives?"

"Huh?"

"We're fighting. We're getting married tomorrow, and we're fighting. Does this mean it won't work? Is it a bad omen? How can we get married tomorrow when we're so mad at each other?"

That scares him. "Do you want to get married tomorrow?"

"I don't know Knives. This week has been hell so it would be pointless not to, but how can we go up there and swear our lives to each other when we're too pissed to speak civilly? What about in the future? We'll just fight all the time, is that it?"

"I don't think it's that bad."

"God it is, Knives! All I did was ask if you wanted some wine with me and we both went off on each other! Over something so stupid. How was I supposed to know you were in a bad mood? _Read your mind_?" That hurt. "What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"We'll just have to talk."

He makes it such a calm response that for a moment she settles down and stares blankly ahead with a thoughtful look. He asks again, "Do you want to get married tomorrow?"

She mumbles, "Yeah. I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight, but yeah. I still want to marry you."

She pours herself a glass of wine while he gets her a pillow and extra blanket from the closet. The he goes to bed.

--

Ok, so in one week I'll be leveling up (cause aging is so passe)!! And since there are only six chapters left, I've decided that I'll be finishing this story before then... which means I'll probably keep telling myself I'll do it in a little bit and then never do it and then I'll level up and it still won't all be uploaded... But have faith! If Obama can turn water into wine, then I can finish this story... oh wait! That's right! He's only the Messiah according to the Democrats! Crud... not looking too good for the story then... And if I offended anyone with that comment, I'm not sorry and you'll just have to get over it cause in my opinion that guy is neither a good politician nor a decent moral being. If anything, he's the biggest, richest jerk-off I've ever seen. And since this is America, you can't stop me from saying that!


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

It's the first time he's nervous since the whole thing began. His palms are sweating and he can't seem to control a slight trembling in his hand. He sent her flowers an hour ago; she should be getting them by now. He wonders how she's doing after last night; he wanted to apologize this morning but she left before he woke up. There's an old earth superstition that seeing the bride on the wedding day is bad luck, but lately that's all they've been running into. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He wipes his brow and sighs.

"Nervous?" Vash places his hand on his brother's shoulder. "It'll be over soon."

"We had a fight last night. We talked about calling off the wedding."

Vash looks like he's been shot. "No way! There's no way! After all this! NO!" He grabs Knives and starts trying to shake sense into him. "You _love her_! I know you do! She's the most perfect woman on this whole planet for you AND I WON'T LET IT STOP HERE! YOU. ARE. GETTING. MARRIED. TO. DAY!"

When Vash let's go, Knives sinks into the chair in a daze.

"Feeling better now?"

"Nnnnnn…"


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

It takes an hour, but they finally put on the dress and touched it up to a level that was acceptable to her mother. There's only a few minutes left until she is walks down the aisle. She wonders what will happen now. They had a fight; she woke up early just to avoid having to talk about it. She knows it's not the best strategy. Now they're first night as husband and wife will be trying to patch up an already gapping hole in their relationship. She crosses her arms over her chest. The idea of the future scares her. What about kids? What will happen when she starts to get old and he stays young? Her heart flutters and her face tingles.

"What's to be nervous about?" Her mother says.

"Do you need a drink of water?" Her sister asks.

It's not too late to back off now, but she can't move from her spot. She looks at herself in the mirror.

"They're starting the music, honey."

It's like Knives said; they'll just have to talk.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

It's the longest walk of her life, but when she reaches the altar all of her fears are gone and she knows what she wants to say when the priest asks for her vows.

"I… spent my whole life trying to please other people… I thought there were two kinds of girls: those that fell in love with handsome men and got whisked away in marriage, and those who earned respect through their careers. But then there was you, and you saw me. You loved me, and with you, I never had to choose between love and respect because you gave me both. I never had to work to please you because you loved who I was. And that made me feel secure… and happy. I love you, Knives. You make me feel so happy."


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter93

When he sees her for the first time, he can't breathe. She's so beautiful. When she says her vows, his heart swells. He's written a few words down, but they can't express the way he feels about her. When she finishes, he takes a breath.

"I've seen what love does to people. It makes them stupid, makes them kill, makes them go insane. The more I watched people fall in love, the more I realized all it caused was hurt so it was better not to fall in love at all. I managed that for so many years. If I had known three years ago I'd be here today, I would have never gone on that first date. We went on that date, and then another, and another, and I was confused at first, because it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. It made me crazy, but it didn't hurt. It took me three years to realize there are things in the future I don't look forward to, but I'm not afraid anymore. I promise you, Joan, that I will cherish you, adore you, and love you for the rest of my life."


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

"Here we are. With only our whole lives ahead of us." She says in the car on the way to the reception.

"Together in holy matrimony." His hand closes around hers. They aren't sitting too close together; just close enough so he can hold her hand while staring seemingly indifferent out the window. She knows differently, though. They are quiet for a moment, and then…

"I'm sorry." She says.

He turns to her, smiles, and reaches to brush her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm sorry too. We both screwed up. Let's start again with a blank slate. Hi, I'm Knives, your devoted husband."

"And I'm Joan, your loving wife." She laughs and kisses him. The car stops in front of the hall her mother rented for the reception. The driver opens the car door for them. For some reason, a lot of people were already there.

"Kniiiiiiiiivessss!" Vash ran towards them, a strange red and green ribbon tied around his head. "Heeeeeerrre'sss the nuuuuuuu-leeeee weeeedsss!"

"You're already drunk!?" Knives scowls, but she laughs and pulls him in to receive their congratulations.


	95. Epilogue

Epilogue

Exhausted, half-drunk, and high on happiness they stumble into their private room on the sandsteamer. Their bags have already been brought up by a bellboy. It's only early afternoon, so she changes out of her dress into more comfortable clothes while he collapses on the sofa.

"I'm tired of wine. I'm going to order some coffee. You want some too?"

He smiles at the joke. She calls room service and makes the order. Now all she wants to do is curl up with him on the couch and rest, which is exactly what she does.

"I was so nervous this morning. I kept thinking about everything that could go wrong. Now I feel calm, as if in a dream with you." She whispers in his ear.

"What now?" It's the question that's been plaguing both of them.

"I don't know." He drapes his arms around her and pulls her close for a passionate kiss. As she kisses him back, he decides that they'll be okay.

--

DON DON DON DONE!! AH! My first completed story! And I'm now one level up! I gained experience in intelligence, but unfortunately wisdom stays about the same. Thank you all, precious reviewers, for your patience and your commitment. I couldn't have done it without you! Actually, I could have, but it would have sucked. Unfortunately, I am not planning a sequel, but if you're curious they do end up making their marriage work out. Their son (let's call him… Gregory, who… grows up to be a doctor and… eventually marries Angelina, a slightly older girl and close family friend) often bickers with his cousin Alexandra.

And I know that I may have hinted at working on another TRIGUN fic, but I've been thinking about it and am retiring from TRIGUN fics to go do bigger and better things... like not completing original fiction! Ah ah... Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and the patience, and I hope you enjoyed the story. The End!


End file.
